


Derek meets Stiles Ex.

by daisiesaints



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: The pack go grocery shopping, Stiles finds his ex.Someone ends up with a broken hand.
Relationships: Alisson Argent - Relationship, Derek Hale - Relationship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinki, Isaac Lahey - Relationship, Lydia Martin - Relationship, Peter Hle, Sheriff Stilinski - Relationship, Stiles Stilinsnki, scott mccall - Relationship, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Derek meets Stiles Ex.

It's near christmas so the pack decides to do some grocery shopping.

Lydia is dating Jackson, Scott is dating Alisson and Isaac is dating Danny.

Everyone had someone except Stiles, Derek and Peter but they didnt care about it.

They are half way through their lists when Stiles starts a conversation with the Hale's about what to offer Erica and Boy who are not joining them for the holidays but will meet them later on.

\- I think we should just give them a gift card, they are getting their own place so they should need to buy something for it right? -Stiles looks at Peter hopefull he will back him up.

-Correct, so what about Lydia. -Peter asks.

-I think money will be fine, she will kill you if she doesnt like her present so just let her buy her own. -Derek says while he navigates trough some socks.

-That's actually smart. -Stiles looks up to what Derek is doing. -Black socks really? What about a bit of cartoons, a bit of animation on your life?

-I'm not a child Stiles! 

Peter laughs but they all turn their heads when Scott comes running into them.

-Hey Stiles...my brother....the love of someone elses life because i have a girlfriend...my brother from another mother... -Scott says to quickly getting werid looks from the 3 of them. 

-What is happening? -Stiles asks. 

-I think we should go. -He hugs Stiles and turns him in the direction of the door. -Like right now, so many stores to see..

-Scott! What is it? -Stiles says serious.

-Nothing, come, help me take my bags to the car. 

-You are an werewolf you can carry your own bags. -Stiles picks up some cartoon socks. Tell me what is happening or i will hit you.

Sscott looks at Peter and Derek and then finally at Stiles. 

-He's here. -He says almost like a whisper.

-Who? -Stiles asks

-He who must not be named. -Scott says looking down. -Let's go, dont let him ruin it. 

Stiles stops what he is doing and puts the socks back on the shelfs, he slowly turns to Scott and gives him a fake smiles. The wolfs can smell the anger and sadness coming out of him. 

-Who Scott?- Peter asks at the same time as Derek.

-It's fine Scott, i'm a grown man. - Stiles gives a very false and creepy smile to the wolfs while he slowly walks away. -Everything is fine.

They start following him.

-Come on Stiles, dont go to him, lets leave. -Scott tries to grab his arm but Stiles gets out of his grip.

-leave me alone Scott. -Stiles looks around. -I'm an adult, i know what im doing.

-Come on dude, remember what happened last time? -Scott looks at Derek hopefull. - Stop him.

-Stop him from what Scott? I don't know whats happening. -Derek awnsers.

Scott is about to respond when Stiles finds what he is looking for. He hands is phone that he had in his hand to Peter

-Here hold it for a second.

Stiles walks up to a man, he is tall, dark hair, muscular, a bit like Derek. Stiles taps him in the shoulder.

-Hey Sti. -The man says smiling. -i missed you. - He tries to hug Stiles.

Stiles punches him so hard that the man actually stumbles a bit back and holds his nose bleeding. 

-You need to leave. -Stiles says wipping his hand on his jeans. Peter smiles and Derek comes to Stiles side to defend him.

-So you do talk?- The guy jokes .- After 3 months of radio silence i was kind of curious about that. I miss you, you know?

-You don't. You miss being able to cheat on me and laugh about it with your friends but not me. I'm not telling you again, you have to leave this town! 

-Why Stiles? We had a good thing going. I still lo... - he doesnt finish his sentence because Isaac appears out of nowhere and punches him too.

They guy gets up to punch Isaac but Derek stops him and imobilizes him in the floor.

-you try to touch any of them a second time and you wont leave this mall alive, understand? -Derek says angry. -Now, who is this.

-My ex! -Stiles awnsers. 

-you are gay?- Peter asks and Stiles nods.- Damn it , now , i need to give 20§ to your dad.

-My dad? 

-Story for another time.

-This is Trevor,He's an asshole, he cheated on Stiles and tried to turn us against him when we were in college. -Isaac looks to Stiles. -He got Stiles fired and kicked out of the university due to a lie.

-You said you quit. -Derek says mad at Stiles and gets the other guy up .- You be quiet!

-I say a lot of things. -Stiles gets his phone back from Peter. - I need to leave.

-Like always. - Trevor says. - You always have to walk away right Stiles?

Stiles turns to him and punches him again, he hears his han breaking. 

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Stiles yells so loud that the security actually comes to them.

-What is happening here? - The security guard asks them.

-This guys just started attacking me out of nowhere, thank god you arrived. -Trevor turns to Stiles and smiles then turns to the security guard fake crying.- I was afraid they would kill me. 

-What the fuck? -Peter is the one to punch Trevor this time. -Stop lying. 

-I'm calling the police. -The guard picks his radio up and leaves the scenes.

-please officer. -Trevor then looks at Stiles. -I wonder who you will protect, i was attacked by 4 of you, thats a pretty big number and since im the one bleeding and you are the one injured i wonder who is going to get in trouble? You cant get reade of me Stiles, you shoudnt have left. I warned you. 

Dereks eyes turn red, the wolfs are all waiting to kill this guy.

-Oh really? Lets see who laughs last. -Stiles whines when he moves his hand but continues. - Yes my hand is broken and yes you are injured but a thing you shouldve learned before following me here is that this is my town, the sheriff is my dad and he will be fair so i can still be prossecuted to this accident but one thing you didnt count on is that this guy here. -Points to Peter. - Is sleeping with my dad. - He looks at peter who opens his eyes like he just got caught with his hand on the cookie jar. - And even if my dad doesnt believe me, he will believe him and even with all the problems i have with my dad, i dont lie to him so he will know who you are and he already knows what you did sooo....

-Ha ha, you are screwed son!!! -Scott says laughing.

Stiles dad and a few officer get in the shop and Stiles turns to Derek. 

-Let's go, i need to go to an hospital!

They both leave the store and go to the hospital the rest of the pack keeps talking to the police.

~In the hospital~

Stiles has a cast on, mellisa helps him troguht his process. 

Before leaving Stiles asks Derek not to take him home and instead to drive him to somewhere so they can eat and talk. 

They get sitted at the booth and after they are served Stiles starts talking.

-I'm sorry. -Stiles says to Derek.

-What are you sorry for Stiles? 

-I didnt mean to ruin your pack day. -Stiles doenst look at his eyes. -I just couldnt let him get around all smiling and all that and i know i shouldve sais something about dating guys and Trevor and the whole expulsion things but i care about your opinion on me and i didnt want to dissapoint you.

-Stiles Stop. Its not your fault. Trevor is an ass and you are right you should not have lied about getting expelled. I couldve helped you. I dont care that you are gay, that would be pretty hypocritical since...

-Peter is gay, and dating my dad? 

Derek laughs.

-That too but i was refering to..

Stiles interrups him again. 

-Isaac who is like your son and dating danny?

-Stop! No, me! I'm bisexual Stiles.

Stiles heart skips a beat and Derek smiles.

-I'm sorry Dere Hale the lord of my gay awakening and all mighty hottie alpha of beacon hills is bisexual? Since when?

-Ever, wolves dont care about that kind of stuff Stiles but good to know what you think of me. 

Derek laughs and continues.

-But seriously that guy is an ass and if you ever have problems with anyone you are dating you should came and talk to me. I'm here for you.

Stiles smiles at him.

-Thank you for threating me like pack it does mean a lot.

Stiles gets up to pay the bill.

-Threat you like pack? -Derek stops him. - you are pack... you know that right stiles?

he doesnt look at derek.

-right?

-okay, right, can we go now? i need to go jump of a bridge or something and then go find some place to live because now that peter knows that i knows, he is going to be so noisy to torture me...I just know it.

Derek laughs out laugh.

-or you can come live with me? -Derek says.

Stiles trips on his feets and falls hurting his other arm.

-Son of a bitch, i think is broken. not my 2 arms... fuck my life.

-its not, come let me help you get home, get in the car. 

-Are you serious? -Stiles asks him while he climbs the jeep.

-yes, i can help you get home. -Derek says smirking.

-argh argh, the wolf got jokes.

-yes Stiles, i like you and i think you you like me too and we already lost too much time.

Stiles gets up and kiss's Derek but quickly gets bck. 

-Fuck that hurts but yes, lets do it. date, live together, kill trevor and threaten Peters life in case he ever thinks about hurting my dad.

The laugh together smiling at each other. 

-Not in that order tho. -Derek says. 

-You are correct first we kill trevor.

-correct. - Derek supports him.

The car starts riding and they go through a long road while the set is setting down.

-You do realize this is the end of the movie right? We just made plans, confessed our loves for each other and now we are riding towards the sunset. 

-Stiles, this isnt a movie and we are going to the station. -Derek smiles at him.

They are indeed riding to sunset together for now and ever.

ps: Trevor is not dead, just rotting in prison for a lot of legal crimes that Lydia discovered.


End file.
